Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Universos Enlazados
by GlaceonSong25
Summary: Una dulce anécdota de la joven protagonista de la saga, sucedida con anterioridad a los acontecimientos de la historia.


_**Una lluvia de esperanza.**_

Las heladas gotas de lluvia caían sin piedad sobre la blanquecina piel de aquel pobre Ralts, quien se encontraba postrado debajo de un banco, acurrucado en busca de proporcionarse todo el calor que fuese posible.

Sin embargo, aquello le era completamente inútil. No dejaba de tiritar, y sus casi invisibles dientes no cesaban el castañeo.

Se estremeció al sentir una corriente de aire soplar. Sabía bien que no duraría mucho en esas condiciones.

Era urgente encontrar algo para calentarse y aquella página de periódico que traía encima no le ayudaba mucho.

Y por si fuera poco, el gruñido de su estómago tampoco parecía querer colaborar.

Entre sus ganas de comer y la falta de calidez, la pobre criatura ya podía ver su fin avecinarse. Con eso, llegó a la conclusión de que iría despidiéndose de su vida durante el tiempo que permaneciera consciente.

Y cuando ya estaba apunto de darlo todo por perdido, algo comenzaba a penetrar en su campo de visión periférica: una silueta, mucho mayor en estatura que él, de complexión delgada y delicada. No hizo mucho caso al determinar cómo luciría su rostro, porque desde su punto de vista era casi imposible. Lo único que sintió fue una gran sensación de pánico apoderarse de su casi inerte ser.

Bajó su mirada y se escondió en la empapada página de periódico, y cuando frente a su visión una gran bota de cuero apareció, cerró sus ojos, esperando porque su inminente final llegase rápido.

« _Finalmente podré ser libre... Esto ha sido todo, hasta aquí ha llegado mi viaje._..» Pensó.

Pero después de esperar por unos minutos, ocurrió algo inesperado y contrario a lo que había imaginado: un amigable rostro hizo su aparición en la parte inferior de aquel banco, mirándolo de frente fijamente, estando separados por sólo unos cuantos centímetros.

Aquel rostro tan blanquecino y amigable liberó en su interior una instantánea sensación de confianza muy difícil de encontrar en otras circunstancias. Unos ojos tan armoniosos como el canto de los Pokémon pájaros que adornaban la atmósfera una mañana de primavera, sus mejillas sonrosadas y esa pequeña sonrisa que la nueva presencia había dibujado sobre sus rosados labios.

Apenas divisó todo detalladamente, concluyó que se trataba de una chica, pero Ralts, aún anegado por la duda, atinó a esconderse nuevamente, bajo la hoja de papel que inútilmente le servía de sábana.

La jovencita aparentemente notó que el Ralts se moría de frío, porque rió levemente cuando éste contrajo bruscamente sus músculos.

—Descuida...Está bien...

Ralts entonces sintió como una sensación de calidez comenzaba a propagarse por el interior de su cuerpo, con sólo escuchar las palabras en aquella voz tan dulce. No pudo evitar asomarse por unos segundo sobre la página de periódico. Ella amplió su sonrisa al intercambiar miradas.

—No te haré daño...

Sin embargo, la duda nuevamente se había apoderado de su juicio. Pero no de una manera determinada, era más bien como un sentimiento contradictorio, en donde ellas se mantenían en un constante atentado contra su paz mental. Asomó su cabeza un poco más por encima del papel gravemente deteriorado y emitió un débil sonido.

—¿Riu?

A medida que observaba a esa chica la confianza parecía acrecentarse. Sus rasgos tan joviales y delicados le hicieron cuestionarse a sí mismo.

¿Cómo podrían unos ojos con tanto brillo en su interior y una sonrisa tan dulce ocultar un estibo de maldad?

Ella había llegado hasta allí para comunicarse exclusivamente con él.

Parecía tan honesta y de buen corazón..

Además, su cabello se deslizaba por su rostro, dejando el rastro de un abundante riachuelo incesante, en el que era evidente cuánto le afectaba la tormenta a ella también.

Luego de unos breves minutos, descifró que aquella joven no contenía malas intenciones y logró desprenderse levemente de aquel papel (que le había dejado un rastro de tinta grisácea en sus manos).

Hipnotizado por el rostro de aquella joven, mirándola directamente a los ojos emitió otro débil sonido, pronunciando su nombre. La chica correspondió con una sonrisa.

Y así permanecieron por algunos segundos, compartiendo miradas y sonrisas en silencio, mirándose fijamente hacia los ojos.

Sin embargo, el Ralts se sobresaltó cuando de repente la jovencita extendió su mano hacia él. Otra vez se sintió intimidado, reflejándolo con un rápido movimiento con el que volvía a cubrirse con su manta —ahora completamente empapada— hasta la cabeza.

Nadie sabe cómo lo hizo, pero cuando logró deshacerse de aquella página, ella cogió al Ralts entre sus brazos antes de que éste pudiese escapar, abrió su elegante chaqueta de cuero e introdujo al Ralts en su interior, cubriéndolo de la fuerte lluvia que caía sin dar signos de querer amainar.

Sintió un tiritamiento brusco sobre su pecho. Entonces comprendió cuánto frío había estado pasando el pequeño.

—Está bien...No pasa nada...Ya todo volverá a estar bien...

Entonces, la pequeña criatura levantó su mirada, con unos ojos tan brillantes como el cielo mismo; aferrándose cada vez más a la chica que lo había salvado. La detalló tanto como pudo hacerlo; ellas lo llevaba entre sus brazos, cubriéndolo tanto como su chaqueta se lo permitía, mantenía su vista cernida en el camino, su cabello salpicando y azotando su cara, acelerando su paso para llegar a un lugar que les brindase protección de la lluvia. Sin embargo, cuando sintió deseos de admirar el lugar a donde la marcha les llevaría, sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle, sumiéndose en una inevitable y reconfortante oscuridad.

Lo siguiente que recordaba haber visto rato después, fue a aquella jovencita alejarse bajo la intensa lluvia, sin mirar atrás. Pero algo en su entorno había cambiado: el frío parecía ya no afectarle tanto, aunque se extrañó cuando no sintió siquiera una gota de agua sobre su cuerpo parcialmente seco, con excepción de la humedad que le quedaba en microscópicas partículas adheridas a la piel.

A los segundos obtuvo la respuesta: no estaba bajo la lluvia. En vez de eso, se encontraba dentro de una pequeña cueva hecha con algunos pedruscos enormes cuya superficie impedía el paso del agua. No obstante, a pesar de que la lluvia se había vuelto un problema menos, el hambre no se marcharía por sí misma y estaba consciente de que, si no ingería alimento, los esfuerzos de la dulce humana por mantenerlo a salvo habrían sido en vano.

Los rugidos de su estómago no cesaban, causándole un terrible dolor en su interior.

Para él no era extraño, después de todo, había pasado todo un día entero sin probar un bocado.

Y sin poder hacer más y nuevamente resignado a morir, paseó su mirada por los alrededores del lugar, esperanzado en que encontraría, al menos, un par de hojas que pudiera masticar para engañar a su estómago.

Pero al girar la vista, su estómago comenzó a rugir con más fuerza y su corazón se aceleró, pero no a causa de un posible colapso, sino de emoción.

Jamás había esperado encontrarse con una cosa como la que se había colado ante su mirada.

Tomó entre sus pequeñas manos una de las Bayas que se encontraban acumuladas en una pequeña montaña variada de fruta en la parte más profunda de aquella cueva y le dio un bocado tan grande, que casi se atraganta con ella.

No pudo evitar pensar en la imagen de aquella chica que le había salvado la vida mientras se daba, al fin, un merecido festín.

 _«Gra...Gracias por ayudarme, humana..._ » Pensó, rogando desesperadamente porque no estuviesen tan lejos uno del otro para que la telepatía funcionase.

Y así estuvo comiendo hasta haberse saciado por completo, tumbándose en el suelo a echar otra siesta, con su corazón felizmente agradecido de que aún quedasen sobre la tierra esa clase de ángeles guardianes, con forma de seres humanos.


End file.
